Obligado Al Autosacrificio
by Sanzano antes Nekos Dream
Summary: Hyuga Hizashi estaba en sus cosas cuando de repente es abordado por un anciano del clan con un loco plan para salvar a Hiashi de su propio error al tomarlo a él en su lugar en el trato con Kumo. Traducción de "Talked Into Self Sacrifice"


_Nota de la traductora: Este fic no lo escribí yo, pero como me gustó decidí traducirlo del inglés. La verdadera autora es **Sarah1281** y en verdad recomiendo que chequen sus otras historias, hablan más que nada de esos huecos en la trama original de la serie. De todas formas, tal vez después traduzca más de sus fics._

_El fic se encuentra ambientado en Naruto normal (o a secas); o para ser más específica, 9 años antes de que empezara la serie, cuando Hiashi mata al embajador de Kumo en el momento en que éste intentó secuestrar a Hinata de tres años y ahora Hizashi debe de morir en su lugar por un error que no fue suyo para cumplir el trato con la aldea de la Nube._

_De cierta forma me gusta porque muestra lo absurdo de muchas cosas en este acontecimiento del ánime/manga._

**_Nota de la verdadera autora: Naruto no me pertenece._**

* * *

— Hizashi, ¿podemos hablar un momento?— lo llamó uno de los varios ancianos del clan Hyuga.

Hizashi gruñó en voz baja. Hablar con los ancianos rara vez era algo grato, en especial si tenían la tendencia de activar el sello si sospechaban que el oyente no les estaba prestando atención exactamente. Y como realmente nadie prestaba mucha atención, eso solía causar problemas. — ¿Sí, anciano*?— preguntó educadamente.

— Está enterado de la situación que tenemos con Kumo, ¿cierto?— preguntó el anciano.

— Sí, lo estoy —confirmó Hizashi vanamente— Un asunto terrible, de verdad, pero al menos Hinata-sama está a salvo.

— Su sinceridad es conmovedora— le dijo sarcásticamente el anciano.

— Vivo para servir— le respondió Hizashi en un tono neutral.

Y lanzando una mirada a la bandana de la hoja que cubría el sello de Hizashi el anciano dijo:

— Y no debe de olvidarlo.

— No creo que alguna vez lo haga…— murmuró Hizashi.

— Si sabe qué estaban buscando cuando fueron tras nuestra heredera, ¿no?— lo cuestionó el anciano.

— Sólo puedo asumir que el embajador quería adoptar a un niño, pero eran demasiado papeleo para hacerlo legalmente— respondió Hizashi seriamente.

— ¡No sea tonto!— estalló el anciano— Ellos obviamente estaban tras el Byakugan. Aunque no sé cómo pensaron que secuestrando a nuestra heredera, sobre toda la gente que pudieron haber secuestrado, no causaría problema alguno.

— Trato de no sacar conclusiones muy rápido— Hizashi explicó— De hecho, aún no estoy del todo convencido que tratara de secuestrar a Hinata-sama.

— ¡Vino sin anunciarse, en plena madrugada, usando una máscara y trató de sacar a Hinata de la mansión!— chilló el anciano.

— Tal vez planeaba llevarla a esquiar— sugirió Hizashi.

— ¿En la noche? ¿Sin nieve?— preguntó el anciano escéptico.

— Es muy común que encontremos a las culturas extranjeras extrañas y alarmantes, y no hay duda que ellos se han de sentir igual con respecto a nosotros— dijo sabiamente Hizashi —Es una falla humana, y una muy lamentable, por cierto.

— No vamos a entregar a Hiashi— dijo el anciano sin rodeos.

— Porque el cielo prohíbe que una persona de la rama principal se haga responsable de sus actos— dijo Hiashi, apenas resistiéndose a no rodar sus ojos.

— Es el deber de _todos_ proteger los secretos del Byakugan— estableció el anciano severamente— Si el embajador hubiera conseguido llevarse a la pequeña Hinata hasta Kumo, lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar habría sido que se convirtiera en una kunoichi de Kumo y que esperaran a que diera a luz a muchos niños, un destino mucho mejor que que sus ojos le fueran arrebatados y disecados o implantados y ella fuera usada como una fábrica virtual de Byakugan.

Hizashi parecía preoupado por eso. —vNo estoy diciendo que él no hubiera sido detenido— le dijo lentamente—vtenía que serlo, pero considerando que el tratado de alianza había sido firmado ese mismo día y que no hay prueba de que el embajador hubiera estado haciendo algo ilícito excepto por la palabra de mi hermano, tiene sentido que levanten una demanda.

— Sí, su hermano…—murmuró el anciano pensativo— Es un buen líder del clan, ¿no?

— Eso creo—afirmó precavidamente Hizashi.

— Aunque, bien, podría ser un bufón incompetente y aun así seguir siendo preferible a una niña de tres años— continuó el anciano.

— ¿Y acaso no usted y otros de los ancianos podrían hacerse cargo del puesto hasta que la heredera tuviera la edad suficiente para asumir las responsabilidades por sí sola?— sugirió Hizashi.

— Sí, podríamos. Pero el puesto de líder del clan usualmente demanda un líder fuerte y decisivo. Nunca antes hemos tenido un grupo de consejeros al mando y eso, inevitablemente, alejaría el poder que tiene el líder del clan; e incluso si todo marchara bien y Hinata se convirtiera en una buena líder cuando tuviera la edad, ella inevitablemente estaría muy influenciada, y eso no lo podemos permitir. El clan necesita a alguien fuerte y activo como Hiashi— declaró el anciano.

— El **clan** necesita que Konoha no sea envuelta en todo esto, y eso le fuerza a entregar a Hiashi o de otra forma, que Dios lo prohíba, ir de nuevo a un guerra por culpa de todo esto —lo contradijo Hizashi— Nada más piense en las repercusiones políticas y sociales que habrá de que el hokage decidiera por encima del líder del clan en los asuntos del clan, o que otra guerra estallara apenas acabando de salir de la última, y además todo, el mundo sabría que todo habría sido ocasionado enteramente por nuestra terquedad.

— Estoy de acuerdo en que deberíamos de cumplir las demandas de Kumo— le aseguró el anciano.

— Bien— dijo Hizashi mientras se preguntaba para qué había servido toda la conversación anterior— Mi hermano parece aceptarlo, así qué-

— No me estás entendiendo: No pienso entregar a Hiashi— dijo el anciano firmemente.

— Pero…— empezó a decir Hizashi, algo confundido— tú acabas de decir-

Y de nuevo, fue interrumpido. — Ellos quieren el cadáver de Hiashi, entonces eso lo que le vamos a dar.

— ¿Eres bipolar o algo?— lo cuestionó Hizashi— ¡Sigues cambiando de lado en cada enunciado!

— Eres idéntico a tu hermano en apariencia— declaró el anciano, ignorando la acusación.

— Los gemelos normalmente lo son— Hizashi le replicó secamente.

— Podemos entregarte _a ti—_ dijo entonces el anciano, sin rodeos.

— Sí, supongo que podrían— dijo Hizashi algo resentido —No estoy seguro de que eso podría ayudar en mucho ya que Kumo pidió a mi hermano, pero podrían.

— Es tu deber como miembro de la rama secundaria hacer tales sacrificios— informó el anciano.

— Pero ellos no me **quieren** a mí.— señaló entonces Hizashi.

— Pero lucen exactamente iguales— dijo de nuevo el anciano.

— ¿Pero no se darán cuenta de que él no está muerto cuando, mmm, no sé, continúe liderando el clan?— preguntó Hizashi— ¿O planean mantener su prolongada existencia en secreto?

— Eso haría a un trato sin sentido— se mofó el anciano— E incluso más allá de la capacidad de Hiashi como líder del clan, la inhabilidad de Hinata de asumir la posición a una edad tan temprana y la falta de sabiduría de descentralizar la posición y poder del líder dándosela a los consejeros-

— Desde la muy centralizada casa principal— murmuró Hizashi.

— Kumo NO puede tener el Byakugan. Incluso si no pudieran usarlo para reproducirlo, como hubiera sido si Hinata hubiera sido llevada; podrían descubrir los secretos de nuestro Kekkei genkai, cómo enfrentarlo o incluso cómo replicarlo— continuó el líder como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

— Pueden remover los ojos de Hiashi— sugirió Hizashi— La forma en la que manejaron su demanda da a entender que este incidente fue un insulto para ellos y una ruptura en su confianza, y que lo único que quieren ver es al responsable muerto. A menos que ellos admitan que sucedió algo tan bajo como un intento de robar a una niña por su línea sanguínea, ellos no se pueden quejar.

— Ellos no tienen el derecho ni deberían de quejarse, pero probablemente lo harán de todos modos— replicó el anciano.

— O aquí está otra idea: Tú crees que sería mejor enviarme a mí ya que mi sello previene que tengan acceso al Byakugan después de mi muerte ¿no?, entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente le damos uno a antes de enviarlo a _él_ a _su_ muerte?

— ¡Él es el líder del clan!— protestó el anciano escandalizado— ¡No podemos hacer eso!

— Morir probablemente también involucre que él deberá renunciar a su cargo— señaló Hizashi como algo evidente por la cuestión de hechos.

— No es necesario que suene tan ansioso de llevar a su propio hermano hasta su muerte, usted sabe— le replicó el anciano.

— No lo estoy— insistió Hizashi— Pero usted quiere que muera en su lugar. Accidente o no, mi hermano **sí** causó un incidente internacional.

— Oh, ¿entonces no es porque está enojado de que él naciera apenas unos minutos antes que usted y por eso él es el líder del clan mientras usted y su hijo Neji están consignados a la casa secundaría?— preguntó el anciano inocentemente.

— Estoy ligeramente enojado con él por activar mi sello frente a Neji— admitió Hizashi— Quien sabe qué clase de efectos provoque un trauma psicológico como ese en un niño de cuatro años.

— Estoy seguro de que estará bien— respondió el anciano con plena seguridad.

— Y si además termino muriendo por el bien de la casa principal, tal vez JAMÁS se reponga de ello…—continuó Hizashi.

— No puedo _forzarlo a usted_ a hacer esto.—concedió el anciano— más que nada porque su hermano jamás apoyaría algo así. Pero hay que tomar una decisión, aquí y ahora. Vive y sé un miembro de la rama secundaria sirviendo a una pequeña niña más joven que usted y su hijo por el resto de su vida, o muere aquí por…la razón que usted, Hyuga Hizashi, elija.

— ¿Para salvar a mi hermano?— ofreció Hizashi.

— ¡Una razón excelente!—lo respaldó rebosante el anciano.

— ¿Y para decirle al destino que se vaya al infierno?

El anciano hizo un sonido de desaprobación. — Un poco menos excelente, pero dado a que va a morir de todas maneras, ¿por qué no?

— Yo no he aceptado aún, usted sabe— se sintió obligado a señalar Hizashi.

— ¿Y va a aceptar?— preguntó el anciano seriamente— Debemos de decidir esto ahora.

Hizashi entrecerró los ojos mientras reflexionaba —¿Al menos puedo darle un puñetazo a mi hermano por ponerme en esta posición?

— Supongo que sí—acordó el anciano— Sólo Dios sabe cuánto quise hacerlo yo mismo cuando supe lo del embajador. ¿Hubiera sido tan difícil simplemente incapacitar al hombre?

— En vista de eso, ahora me siento un poco más seguro de mi decisión— Hizashi alfin decidió.

— Sólo no le diga que yo le di permiso, encuentre la forma para que, durante la conversación, inevitablemente objete— le indicó el anciano.

Hizashi asintió ausentemente— Sólo espero que Neji vaya a estar bien…

— Él estará bien— le aseguró el anciano— Digo, no es que se vaya a convertir en un vengador de diez años que odie con todo su ser a la familia principal ¿o si?

— Estoy seguro de que verá la razón a los nueve— dijo Hizashi de acuerdo.

Fin.

-----  
_*anciano: elder en inglés, el cual en su idioma original se refiere a algo así como una persona mayor con un cargo importante y suena más respetuoso y con status que a sinónimo de "viejo" pero que no había otra traducción._

* * *

_Nota de la traductora: Pues está fue mi primera traducción, inevitablemente hay algunas cosas que me quedaron algo raras, pero esto de traducir fue más dificil de lo que pensé. En sí la historia me gustó porque expone algunos puntos absurdos de la trama original y además trata sobre Hizashi, quien me cae muy bien._

**_Nota de la verdadera autora: ¡Reviews porfavor!_**

_Nota de la traductora: A ella, no a mí. Pero supongo que si dejan puedo comentárselos._


End file.
